This invention relates to a combine dumping apparatus and more particularly to a dumping apparatus which automatically dumps when a predetermined load of threshed material has accumulated thereon and which automatically returns to its normal position after the material has been dumped therefrom.
Ordinarily, combines or the like include a straw or threshed material spreader apparatus at the rearward end thereof to spread the threshed material over a wide area as it is being discharged from the combine. In recent years, it has been found that it is desirable to collect the threshed material in piles or the like so that the threshed material can be collected and fed to livestock. Many dumping apparatuses have been substituted for the straw speader apparatuses and ordinarily involve elaborate structure which is difficult to install and which is costly.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved combine dumping apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dumping apparatus for a combine which is easy to install and which is economical of manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dumping apparatus for a combine having means thereon for selecting the size of the load which will be accumulated thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dumping apparatus for a combine including a pivotal gate means which permits larger loads of threshed material to be accumulated on the dumping apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dumping apparatus for a combine wherein the forward end of the apparatus has a narrower width than the rearward end thereof to facilitate the material dumping therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dumping apparatus for a combine which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.